Bryan's Second Chance
by Dark Kisa
Summary: Night after Bryan hospitalized Rei, he's giving a second chance to make a demonstration of the weakened Neko. So he and Boris kidnap Rei for some of there sick fun. So what's going to happen to him now? Will Bryan succeed in his new mission?


**I do not own Beyblade.**

* * *

My head throbbed as it rolled about. Above me I could hear voices, but I couldn't tell who they were. One of them laughed as a hand steadied my head and it was close, so it must be the person holding me. Another says put him there and a feel a cool metal connect with my back as I'm put on something. I hadn't noticed until now, but my clothes must be gone if I'm feeling this cold. A hand is placed on my cheek and a gruff, yet soft voices says "I'll be back."

Where was I? Shouldn't I be in the hospital on one of there beds with my girlfriend next to me? And if I was somewhere else did something happen to her too? And why can't I wake up? I know I'm tired and slightly drugged from the hospital so my pain wont be as intense, but still I can sense I'm in danger, possibly my girlfriend too. I should be waking up.

In a far corner I hear a heavy metal door scrapping across the cement floor and only form a light in this room is now gone. I can tell I'm alone for now. But that voice said it's owner would be back and that scares me.

I groan as I feel my consciousness come back. My head is still pounding and I shiver as a cool breeze passes over me. A rough hand is placed on my cheek again and I feel a warm breath near my ear.

"Finally awake Kitten?" the voice has a thick Russian accent, which makes sense because we are in Russia, but it sound oddly familiar from somewhere.

"Where am I?" my own voice sounded weak and horrible to my own ears. "What's going on?"

"My second chance" I could tell the person was smiling as he said that as he ruffled my hair; I hate it when people do that.

"What are you talking about?"

"So many questions Kitten" the person tsks and I feel their breath near my ear again. "This is just going to be easier on you if you don't know before hand."

My eyes pop opened and I scream as the person harshly bites my ear. He chuckles at my reaction and begins to lick the blood he drew. Okay so I'm definitely not at the hospital anymore and there's no more morphine to dull my pain. What is going on here?

The door in the far corner scraps opens again and I see a tall man in a trench coat walking towards us. Sadly the light coming in is too dim for me to clearly see my captors, but I can see the room better. It's dreary with a moldy smell. The walls are all made of stone with no windows and as far as I can tell the only piece of furniture is the cool metal I'm laying on.

"Ah I see that our friend has woke up" this person also had a smile on as he spoke, and a shiver of fear ran up my spine. "You did allow him some rest?"

"Yes sir" the one who was with me reported as he got off a chair and saluted this new person. The behavior was reminding me of something, but my head was too badly throbbing to think from where.

"Very good" the older man put his hand on my bare chest and lightly stroked me. "I think you will have great fun with this one. And remember Bryan this is the only second chance you will get. Fail this time and Master Voltaire will not be as forgiving.

Bryan...? Voltaire...? No this can't be right. There's no way they could have kidnapped me. Dickinson made sure my room was guarded 24/7 as long as needed. And my girlfriend; what about here? I struggle as I try to sit up but they had restrained me so I couldn't leave.

"Let me go" I hiss and snap my jaws to the only on my right...Bryan.

"No can do Kitty, only way you're leaving here is as a bloody pile of limbs." The laughter in his voice had me shaking on the table and they knew I was.

"Oh Bryan please don't scare him so soon" the voice I now remember as belonging to Boris, reprimands and I noticed him wiggling his finger disapprovingly at him. "You must first show him some love and affection."

Boris's hand runs down my chest to my stomach and stops at my groin where he begins to stroke. At first I gasp from the surprise but then I bite my lip to remain silent and not verbally show how this is affecting me.

"Sir please" Bryan swallows hard and I know that he's watching closely.

"Of course" Boris stops his stroking and out of the corner of my eye I see Bryan moving to lean over me. In the dim lightly I watch as he licks his lips before taking my semi erect cock in his mouth. Again I gasp in surprise as his hot cavern surrounds me. Unlike before I can't hide the pleasure I'm feeling and deeply moan and try and thrust my hips up more.

"I think you're enjoying this" Boris whispers in my ear. I want to vomit as he licks the tip down to my collar bone and sucks hard leaving a mark. "Just remember this wont be too enjoyable soon."

I whimper, partly in fear, but also Bryan pulled away and now the cool breeze is blowing over me.

"Sorry Kitty, but we've got more fun to be had." I hear his pants drop to the floor with a clang from his belt and he jumps on the table with me and rubs our erections together. "I'm so going to love this."

Bryan leans forward and crushes our lips together. I try and struggle away, but Boris holds my head still and if I wiggle my body Bryan moans in pleasure. He tries to force his tongue in my mouth but I wont allow it and keep mine firmly locked. He grows with frustration and uses a hand to squeeze my jaws apart, and I can feel the bruises already forming.

Off to the side somewhere I hear Boris unzipping his own pants and his breathing picking up. That sick bastard is getting off on watching us.

"You can cry all you want to Rei, but it's not going to help you at all" Bryan says as he pulls away from my lips. I hadn't even realized I was crying until he said something.

"Wait please" I pant when Bryan starts to settle in between my already spread legs.

"What?" he growls glaring at me.

"Before you do this," I blush and turn to face the side, "what happened to the girl who was sitting next to me in the hospital?"

"Girl?" Bryan looks at me as he tries to think. "Oh I think Boris let Ian have her as a pet. Or she was just killed. Either way I'm sure you'll be seeing her in the next life sooner or later."

I felt sick again as he passed this off so lightly. Sure they wanted me, I was the one they wanted to make an example of; fine, but did they have to drag the innocent into this just because she was sitting with me.

"Don't looks so sad Rei, Ian and his pets are giving her the royal treatment" Boris explains. "Bryan why don't you work on finishing this up. Voltaire hates business to be unfinished for too long."

"With pleasure" Bryan grinned as he towered over me. "Get ready to scream Kitty, cause here comes the pain."

In a swift thrust of his hips he impales me with his dry hard member. An earsplitting scream escapes my lips as he moves in and out not allowing me time to adjust. Soon I begin to smell blood...my blood as he rips my insides up.

"So...tight" Bryan pants going harder and faster. "Feels good..."

Feels good? Feels good for who? This is even worse then the pain I felt in our battle. He's too big; I'm too unprepared for this; and he's going way too hard and fast.

Tear fall harder down my face as his ferocity picks up and it's causing the straps on my wrists and ankles to dig in. To my left I see Boris jacking off and walking towards us. He has a hunger in his eyes that brings my sick feeling back.

"I want you to behave Rei" Boris whispers in my ear before joining us on the table and his cock is shoved in my face. "Suck me and don't bite."

Like I would want to bite him, I don't want him anywhere near my mouth and I wouldn't have if I could have avoided it, but Bryan's thrusting had me gasping open mouth as he continuously hit my prostate. Boris took this opening to put himself in my mouth and forced me to deep throat him.

Both Russians laughed as I gagged on Boris, but neither cared and continued what they were doing.

"Yes Rei, you're tight and good. This is better then being in Kai" Bryan grunts picking up his pace even more. This guy can not be human if he's moving so fast.

I whimper as a familiar pool of heat quickly builds in the pit of my stomach. I can't believe these two are making me feel this way.

"Would you like some relief?" Bryan asks before tightly grabbing my weeping member and stroking it hard and fast matching his thrusts. Meanwhile Boris is still humping my face getting his kicks on gagging me to death.

I screamed around Boris and ached my back as I released in Bryan's hand. The vibrations from my scream in turned cause Boris to go over the edge and fill my mouth with his seed forcing me to swallow so not to choke. And after several more hard, painful thrust Bryan finally released inside me.

Boris was the first to move getting off the table onto his shaky legs. "Person I though Kai was better at this."

"Hm" Bryan answered falling on top of me crushing me under his weight. "Kitty was pleasurably tight though."

I just laid there and groaned as they talked about it like it was a normal thing to have happen. And they kept talking about Kai. It was clear now why he's so afraid of them, just coming back to Russia seemed to give him a heart attack.

"...bye" Bryan whispers to me before crushing our lips together again. Had I really been so lost in thought that I missed the end of their conversation. And who was that bye directed to? No one was making any attempted to leave the room.

"Now now Bryan we have to finish this up soon" Boris said placing a hand on Bryan's shoulder. His other hand was holding something.

Bryan licked his lips again as he joined Boris on the floor and took the wooden stick he had. "I've been looking forward to this part all day."

Slowly he raise his arms up revealing that the stick was actually the base of an ax, and even in the dim lighting of the room I could see it was extremely well sharpened and it shined in the small light.

Bryan and Boris had matching sadistic grins as the ax was swung down quickly towards my neck. I was frozen with fear, I couldn't even scream as it drew closer and closer. I heard them laugh as I felt the cold blade connecting with my skin...

**XxXxXx**

"Aaaahhh!" Rei screamed and thrashed about the bed. Next to him his girlfriend stirred awaking up to full alert.

"Rei! Rei calm down" she said holding him down. "It's just a nightmare Rei-Rei."

The Neko whimpered as he fought against her hold. She continued to try and get him to wake.

"Someone get the soft restraints in here" a nurse called out the door as she came to inspect what was going on.

"Not a good idea."

"He'll hurt himself more though. We have to restrain him."

"NO!" The nurse was shocked my the girls sudden outburst. "Restraining him will only scare him more. We have to wake him up." She turned her attention back to Rei. "Come on Rei-Rei, woke up for me love."

**XxXxXx**

My head rolled off the table and onto the floor were blood was already pooling as it dripped down. Bryan laughed as he raised the ax again this time detaching my right arm from the rest of me. His laughter grew wilder with the more blood that spilled from my lifeless body.

"_Come on Rei-Rei, woke up for me love."_

That voice...I know it. But how can I hear it? I'm dead and she's not here. And what does she mean 'wake up'.

"_Please Rei, you're having a nightmare. Time to get up."_

Nightmare? No this can't be. I felt the pain of them...and when...

"_Oh Rei wake up."_

She's crying. I have to stop that. But how can I when I'm dead. Getting hacked to pieces.

I look over and see that Bryan has done a good job on his promise of me leaving here in pieces. All that's left on the table is a pool of my blood along with various bits of my body. And the most disturbing sight is that Bryan has my chopped of cock hanging from his mouth like he would a toothpick. I would vomit if I could.

**XxXxXx**

"Oh Rei" his girlfriend cried leaning over him. Her tears freely falling on his hospital gown as she tried to hold him still and wake him up. "Please wake up Rei-Rei. It's only a nightmare. Only a nightmare."

**XxXxXx**

"_Please wake up Rei-Rei. It's only a nightmare. Only a nightmare."_

But I am awake...no I'm dead...hacked to bits.

"_Sniff."_

I'm sorry...wait wet? Why am I feeling wet? I look back to the table and see it getting fuzzier and Bryan and Boris's laughter growing fainter. And...and my girlfriend's voice is getting louder, muffled from crying but definitely louder.

**XxXxXx**

"Not yet." everyone in the room took a step back from Rei as his girlfriend spooked them. "It will only scare him."

"But he'll hurt himself if we don't" a short nurse replied stepping closer. "We have to look out for our patients before listening to anyone else. Plus we can have you removed from here if you continue to interfere."

"Please just not yet" she began to back down taking Rei's jerking hand. "He'll stop soon...I know it."

Just as everyone was relaxing and moving to crowd the bed with restraints ready, the Neko groaned softly and slowed his jerking. Everyone watched him closely waiting to see what was going to happen.

"Come on Rei. Open your eyes." She squeezed his hand and was shocked to feel him respond. "Yes Rei."

"Ugh." Rei's eyes fluttered opened and he looked up to his girlfriend and smiled seeing she was fine. "Wha...?" He looked around and he realized he was back in his hospital room surround by his girlfriend and a few nurses.

The nurses and other aids began to leave the room giving the two some privacy. "So what happened that had you scared."

Rei shook his head, regretting the action as pain spiked through it. "A nightmare Kisa...only a nightmare." he raised his hand to brush a stray tear from her cheek before pulling her into a hug. "And you woke me up from it Ki, thanks." He leaned up on his elbows and kissed her softly on the lips. "Now I'm still sleep. Mind laying with me tonight?"

"Never Rei-Rei, never."

Kisa crawled into the bed laying next to Rei with her arms wrapped around him after pulling the blanket over them.

"I definitely won't be having another nightmare like this" Rei said as he hugged his girlfriend resting his head on her shoulder.

A little while later a nurse passed by the room and poked her head in. She smiled seeing the two happily sleeping in each other arms and that Rei no longer seemed to be suffering from his nightmare.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
